monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nekomata
Nekomata is a cat-like monster that roams around Yamatai Village in Monster Girl Quest. She is worshipped by the villagers as the “Mighty Cat” and is one of the few monsters who does not speak, only making cat-like sounds. Biography Chapter 2 The Nekomata appears when Luka and Alice decide to stop for a lunch break. Nekomata’s battle is completely optional assuming the player has the Grilled Sea Anemone, obtained from the Mermaid Merchant in his second visit to Port Natalia back in Chapter 1. If Luka does not have it, he will immediately refuse to give her food, resulting in a fight. Giving it to her rewards the same amount of experience for defeating her as well as the Nekomata’s Bell. This item allows completion for the Hero’s Proof sidequest and achievement, although fighting her is needed to complete the monsterpedia. He later finds her again at the cat shrine in Yamatai Village, where the townsfolk enshrine her and regularly offer her food. After Luka averts the crisis in Plansect Village and then immediately returns to it right after, he can ask the Alra Priestess to fuse the Nekomata's Bell with the Fairy Acorn (which is also obtained in Chapter 1), creating the Jewel of Friendship. Not only is this required to obtain the Hero’s Proof, but it also allows him to contact Nekomata from anywhere, although this power is only displayed when he receives it. Chapter 3 At the beginning of the chapter, the Nekomata meets the Goblin Girl when the latter is making a delivery to Yamatai. Goblin Girl offers her some of her lunch, but just as she does, both of them sense something amiss in the air and the duo attempt to investigate. By the time Luka arrives to help fend off Ilias's invasion, Goblin Girl and Nekomata are seen struggling against the waves of Chimera Beasts. It is only after Gnome empowers Goblin Girl that the two monsters gain the edge in battle. Once the attacking forces retreat, Goblin Girl and Nekomata are praised by the villagers. When the villagers notice a sealed Alice, they attempt to categorize the rank of Monster Lord below the Nekomata, much to Alice's chagrin. When Luka returns to Yamatai Village after the final battle to check on things and heads to the Cat Shrine, he sees Goblin Girl and Nekomata having lunch together. Monsterpedia Entry “A friendly monster towards humans. They rarely attack humans, but may if they are starving. At times they may forcefully mate with a human, so care is still required. They are surprisingly agile and quick-footed, so they should not be underestimated despite their friendly appearance. Unique to her race of monster, the Nekomata’s vagina has a rough sensation to it. Easily capable of overpowering her partner with pleasure, men will ejaculate quickly after being inserted in their high quality genitals. Other than human semen, they love dried bonito. Like a normal cat, they love walking around, basking in the sun and living selfish lives.” Attacks Bushy Tailjob: Normal attack. Will trigger tail bukkake on loss. Squishy Pawjob: Normal attack. Will trigger paw bukkake on loss. Hairy Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Rough Tongue Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Push Down: Triggers bind status. Can either lead to Cat in Heat or Perverted Cat on the next turn. Cat in Heat: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Perverted Cat: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The Nekomata is not a particularly difficult monster, her only gimmick being her restraint which leads to a one hit KO vaginal penetration via Cat in Heat or Perverted Cat on her next turn. As such, Gnome is vital to escape. Death Sword Chaos Star can be used to quickly take her down. If Luka loses, he’ll be a slave to the pleasure the Nekomata can give and she will continue to mate with him. At the end, she releases Luka, only for him to succumb to ecstasy and returns to the Nekomata to be raped again, and this pattern continues for the remainder of his life. Evaluation “Beaten by a bizarre little cat… How pitiful. Do you really get that much enjoyment out of betraying my expectations? If you’re bound by the Nekomata, you’ll be defeated in an instant. If you try to struggle normally, you won’t escape. You must always be using Gnome’s power, or you may lose at any time. Sylph may prevent some damage but Gnome is the only way to prevent the surefire loss. Now go, oh brave Luka. Erase any existence of that bizarre beast.” Trivia *Nekomata is the only known monster that does not run away upon being sealed; rather, she is lying down right by Luka's feet. It is only Alice's approach and Luka accusing her of attempting to eat the kitten that causes the sealed Nekomata to flee. *Nekomata is one of five monsters that release Luka after the rape, the others being Crab Girl, Alma Elma, Medusa, and Queen Elf. *Nekomata has heterochromia. Category:Animals Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Optional Fights Category:Noah Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Yamatai Village Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1